Wiedersehen in einer Sternennacht
by Nessi.C
Summary: Hermine und Draco treffen sich in einer sternenklaren Nacht wieder... OS Lest selbst! Ein kleiner Happen für Zwischendurch.


_Hallihallo...._

_So, dass hier sollte eigentlich mal der Anfang einer FF sein, bin wohl direkt daran gescheitert. Ich habe die gerade eben wieder auf meinem PC gefunden und durchgelesen. Eigentlich fand ich es viel zu schade diese FF "sterben" zu lassen und habe mich dazu entschieden, sie euch einfach als kleinen und meinen ersten OS für zwischendurch anzubieten. Also habe ich mich direkt daran gesetzt und sie noch einmal komplett überarbeitet.  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir._

_Also noch viel Spaß beim lesen,_

_eure **Nessi**_

* * *

**Wiedersehen in einer Sternennacht**

*******

Es war ein heißer Sommertag. 35 Grad im Schatten. Da wollte man nicht wissen, wie heiß es eigentlich in der Sonne und dann noch hier, in diesem kleinen, stickigen Büro war.

Der Ventilator war vor zwei Stunden ausgefallen und die Wasserflaschen wurden mit beängstigender Schnelligkeit leer. Man konnte das Papier nicht zu lange an einem Sonnigen Platz aufbewahren, weil man sonst angst haben musste, es würde anfangen zu brennen. Während sich der Schweiß auf der Stirn bildete, bestand die Gefahr, dass man innerlich austrocknete.

Und schon wieder war eine Flasche leer und die Nerven, nachdem das bestimmt dreißigste Stück Pergament in den Mülleimer flog, zum reißen gespannt.

Wer sich das antat? Hermine Jane Granger, eine junge und sehr talentierte Hexe.

„Hermine, hattest du nicht schon vor einer Stunde Schluss?", fragte ihr Freund, der gerade das Büro betrat.

Sie seufzte. „Rein theoretisch schon, aber praktisch kann ich noch Stunden hier sitzen.", sagte sie niedergeschlagen und schon verschwand das nächste Pergament im Mülleimer.

Ihr Freund stellte sich hinter ihr und begann ihren angespannten Nacken zu massieren. „Wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule, Herm. Du hast einen ziemlich guten Job und seit einer Stunde frei. Lass es was ruhiger angehen.", erklärte er und gab ihr liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Aber wer soll das denn bis übermorgen schaffen?"

„Deine Kollegen, die wie immer pünktlich Schluss gemacht haben. Geh mit mir Essen."

„Ich kann nicht, Harry. Ich habe zu viel zu tun.", sagte sie abwehrend.

„Weißt du, dass ich das komisch finde? Du hast mehr Zeit für irgendeinen Aktenkram, als für mich, Hermine.", sagte er wütend und verschwand.

Sie seufzte. Nein, er hatte unrecht. Sie hatte fast alles aufgegeben um bei ihm zu sein. Er hatte es geschafft.

Er war Minister und sie? Sie war das kleine Büromädchen.

Was hätte sie alles werden und erreichen können?

War es denn dann zu viel verlangt, dass sie diesen Job, den sie nun hatte, so gut erledigen wollte wie möglich?

Sie fühlte sich immer, als würde sie nie ihr bestes geben, als hätte sie das, mit der Möglichkeit ebenfalls Ministerin zu werden, aufgegeben. Eigentlich hatte sie immer in der Abteilung für Kommunikation arbeiten wollen. Harry hatte es aber geschafft ihr das auszureden und jetzt machte sie einen Job, den sie verabscheute.

Und wenn das noch nicht genug war, hatte sie ihn vor ein paar Wochen mit dieser billigen Tussi rummachen sehen. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg in sein Büro gewesen, um ihn zu überraschen und hatte ihn festumschlungen mit Jessica gesehen, die, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, in der Abteilung für internationale Kommunikation arbeitete und dort auch noch das höchste Tier war. Total am Ende hatte sie sich wieder an ihre Akten gesetzt und kam dort bis spät abends nicht mehr weg.

Um Punkt sieben begann ihr Akten und endete mit den Akten zweiundzwanzig Uhr. Sie versuchte Harry so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen und war dabei ganz erfolgreich.

Mal auf die Idee zukommen und ihn darauf anzusprechen kam sie nicht. Es lag zu viel Angst in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, als hätte sie ihn fragen können. Was machte sie denn, wenn er sagte, dass er eine Affäre hätte? Was machte sie, wenn Harry sie nur benutzte? Sie hatte einfach zu viel Angst vor einer Enttäuschung.

***

Es war spät und sie hatte beschlossen, noch etwas in einer Bar trinken zu gehen. Alleine. Sie musste über einiges nachdenken und das konnte sie eben nur so. Wenn man sie damals gekannt hatte und sie heute sah, wusste man nicht mehr, wer diese Frau war. Sie trank und verfolgte kein Ziel. Wo war die strebsame, intelligente und lebensfreudige Hermine Granger eigentlich hin?

„Ein Feuerwhisky, bitte.", sagte sie und ließ sich auf einen Barhocker fallen. Ihren Kopf stützte sie in die Hände und seufzte.

War es möglich, noch tiefer zu sinken? Eigentlich nein. Nicht für eine Hermine Granger. Oder für den, den sie einmal gewesen war. Hatte sie damals noch großen Respekt entgegenbekommen, wurde sie damals noch von allen beneidet, so war es heute nicht mehr. Hermine Granger war von der Bildfläche verschwunden und hatte sich in ein stickiges, Sauna ähnliches Büro zurückgezogen, um sich um irgendwelchen Aktenkram zu kümmern.

Warum hatte sie denn all die Jahre so hart in Hogwarts gearbeitet?

Um das zu werden, was sie nun war? Nein, sie hatte einmal große Träume gehabt. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, was sie einmal werden wollte, was sie erreichen wollte. Sie hatte es immer gewusst und es sich doch ausreden lassen. Ganz einfach.

Neben sich, nahm sie eine Bewegung wahr, achtete aber nicht weiter darauf und schloss erneut die Augen.

„Ihr Feuerwhisky, Miss.", hörte sie die Barkeeperin sagen.

Hermine schaute auf, lächelte und bedankte sich, bevor sie einen tüchtigen Schluck nahm und dann ins Glas schaute. Ganz ehrlich? Sie hasste ihr Leben.

Es war komisch zu sehen, wie drastisch sich alles verändert hatte. Damals, vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, war sie unglaublich glücklich gewesen. Sie hatte es nicht beschreiben können und konnte es immer noch nicht. Was sie in dieser Zeit empfunden hatte, wie leicht sie gewesen war…

Sie wünschte sich die Zeit so sehr zurück. Doch würde es nicht gehen. Die Zeit vollends zurückzudrehen ging nicht und eine zweite Chance bekam man nur selten. Und sie wusste, dass sie keine bekam. Wie auch? Erstens war es zu lange her und zweitens, verdiente sie es nicht. Nein, nicht von _ihm_.

Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau erinnern, wie enttäuscht und verletzt er gewesen war, als sie ihm nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er Unschuldig sein sollte. Es waren auch einfach zu erdrückende Beweise gewesen. Beweise, die man ihm untergejubelt hatten. Doch das hatte sie zu spät erfahren. Lange nach dem sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass es aus sei und sie nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte.

Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau an sein Gesicht erinnern, an seine Augen. Diesen Ausdruck hatte sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen und gleichzeitig hatte sie sich Schmerzen zugefügt. Es war ihr damals schwer gefallen, ihn zu verlassen. Aber sie hatte ihre Ziele. Ziele, die er kaputt gemacht hätte durch das, was er war… oder angeblich gewesen sein sollte. Sie war zu blind gewesen.

Und oft fragte sie sich, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn sie bei ihm geblieben wäre, wenn sie ihm geglaubt hätte. Vielleicht wäre sie jetzt da, wo sie sein wollte. Vielleicht wäre sie immer noch so glücklich.

Sie schaute auf und seufzte. Gedankenverloren strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter die Ohren und bat die Kellnerin nach einem weiteren Glas. Was machte es schon? Wenn sie einmal trank, dann konnte sie es doch richtig.

„Hermine?"

Sie erschrak. Diese Stimme. Diese unvergleichbare Stimme würde sie nicht mal in hundert Jahren vergessen. So sanft und… verdammt, da war immer Etwas gewesen, was sie nicht hatte beschreiben können. Bilder huschten vor ihren Augen vorbei und versetzten ihr einen Stich.

Wieso hier? Wieso gerade jetzt?

Sie schluckte und drehte langsam ihren Kopf zur Seite, nur um in leuchtend blaue Augen zu sehen. Sie waren so lange ihr Meer gewesen. Sie hatte ich so verdammt oft in diesen Augen verloren. Es waren die Augen, die sie immer wieder angelächelt, die ihr so viel Liebe gezeigt hatten und die sie am Ende so verletzt hatte.

„Hermine?", wurde sie erneut angesprochen.

Sie schluckte einmal hart und nickte nur. Nach all den Jahren, lief ihr immer noch eine Gänsehaut den Nacken hinunter, wenn sie seine Stimme hörte. Sie hatte immer wieder das Gefühl gehabt, als könnte sie seine Stimme auch spüren. Wie fallender Schnee.

Wie sie auf Schnee kam? Nun, er war der Eisprinz gewesen. Er hatte Augen wie Eis gehabt, die sich bei ihr aber immer wieder in ein tiefes Meer verwandelt hatten. Und daher auch der Schnee. Kalt, aber wunderschön.

Sie holte sich wieder aus ihren Gedanken und musterte ihn genauer. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, hatte er sich nicht sonderlich verändert. So schien es zumindest. Er sah immer noch umwerfend aus. Durchtrainiert und schlank. Seine Haare fielen ihm immer noch wirr in die Stirn und seine Augen hatten das leuchten definitiv nicht verloren. Die Augen.

Sie musste sich zwingen den Blick zu senken. Was dachte er nur von ihr? Sie kam gerade verschwitzt aus einem muffigen Büro und sah bestimmt dementsprechend aus. Davon abgesehen, saß sie hier alleine und trank, versank in Selbstmitleid. Merlin!

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er und wartete. Seine Augen versuchten die ihren einzufangen.

„Bitte, frag nicht.", war ihre kurze Antwort, als sie kurz seiner Bitte nachkam und ihn ansah. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Was soll das heißen? Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Und senkte den Kopf um ihre Augen nun wirklich zu finden und festzuhalten.

Sie musste Grinsen. War er wirklich noch besorgt um sie, nach dem, was alles passiert war? Sie hatte es gar nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden. Nicht von ihm. Es gab bestimmt Mädchen, Frauen dort draußen, die es verdient hatten, in seinen Armen zu liegen und seine Küsse zu spüren… Aber sie gehörte nicht dazu. Nicht mehr.

Erneut verspürte sie einen Stich. Schmerz, Verlust, Eifersucht. Nach all der Zeit, in der sie dachte, sie sei über ihn hinweg.

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage.", sagte sie und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Ich habe dich so lange schon nicht mehr gesehen…", versuchte sie auszuweichen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht über ihr erbärmliches Leben reden. Sie wollte etwas von ihm erfahren. Seiner Stimme lauschen.

„Dasselbe kann ich von mir auch behaupten und meine Frage hast du auch noch nicht beantwortet.", konterte er. Immer noch ein und derselbe.

Sie sah auf und sah die Sorge in seinem Gesicht. „Bitte, hör auf so zu schauen. So etwas habe ich nicht verdient.", sagte sie und versuchte sich zu drehen, wurde aber sanft von ihm festgehalten.

„Ich denke, dass du die Art von Mensch bist, die das mit am meisten verdient, Hermine. Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

Sie nickte. Die Verlockung einfach mal wieder mit ihm alleine zu sein, war zu groß. Wie sie ihn vermisst hatte und nun saß er hier neben ihr und wollte mit ihr spazieren gehen. Mit einem Lächeln erhob er sich und reichte ihr den Arm.

***

„Wirklich?", fragte sie begeistert und sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. Er hatte alles erreicht, was er erreichen wollte. Sie konnte einfach nicht verbergen, wie stolz sie auf ihn war. Ihre Brust schwoll förmlich an.

Er nickte lächelnd und schaute zu ihr, während sie weiter den kleinen Weg Richtung Park gingen.

„Das ist einfach… Draco, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mich das freut und… wie stolz ich auf dich bin.", sagte sie und nahm ihn im Eifer an den Arm. Sofort spürte sie ihren Fehler und ließ los.

Sie spürte seinen Blick und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht all zu böse war, immerhin hatte sie ihn eiskalt abserviert. Einfach, weil sie mehr irgendwelchen Beweisen glaubte, als den Jungen, den sie liebte. Sie senkte den Kopf und faltete ihre Hände.

„Was hast du gemacht?", wollte er wissen.

Sie setzten sich auf die Mauer eines Brunnens, der mitten im Park stand. Sie mochte ihn und hatte sich oft gewünscht mit Harry hier hinzukommen. Doch nie hatte er Zeit oder Lust dazu gehabt. Und jetzt, jetzt saß sie mit Draco hier. In einer sternenklaren Nacht.  
Hermine seufzte, strich mit ihrer Hand durchs Wasser, beobachtete einen Moment, wie das Spiegelbild des Mondes und der Sterne verschwammen und schaute dann zu ihm auf.

„Ich bin irgendein kleines Büromädchen im Ministerium.", gestand sie leise. Es war ihr fast peinlich. Draco war einer, der jedes Ziel von ihr kannte, gekannt hatte. Sie hatte sich damals alles mit ihm ausgemalt und nun hatte er alles und sie nichts.

Dafür hatte sie ihn am Ende verlassen. Für nichts.

„Wolltest du nicht in die Abteilung für die internationale Kommunikation?", fragte er und beobachtete sie, wie sie wieder das Wasser betrachtete. Auch wenn es schon so lange her war, er hatte immer noch Gefühle für sie. Eigentlich hatte er sie nie ganz vergessen können. Auch nachdem sie ihn so verletzt hatte. Er hatte sich immer wieder eingeredet, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte, um die Sache erträglicher zu machen.

Sie lächelte. „Daran kannst du dich noch erinnern?", fragte sie erstaunt und sah ihn an.

Er schaute einen Moment in ihre tiefen, dunklen Augen. Es war Nacht und dennoch wusste er, dass ihre Augen die Farbe von Kastanien hatten und wenn die Sonne darauf fiel, glänzend sie wie flüssiger Honig. Er hatte die Augen geliebt. Sich Stunden in ihnen und ihrem Lachen verloren.

„Hermine, ich… Ich kann mich an alles erinnern, was mit uns zu tun hat.", flüsterte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Das Haar war wohl immer noch so lockig, aber er wollte es auch nicht anders. Es war ein Teil von ihr und er hatte jedes Detail geliebt. „Also? Was ist passiert?"

„Harry…", sagte sie. „Das ist passiert. Er hat es geschafft mir alles auszureden, was mir damals einmal wichtig war.", gestand sie unter seiner Berührung, die ihr eine Gänsehaut bereitete.

„Harry ist doch der Minister.", sagte er und sah sie verwirrt an. Wieso sollte Harry, ihr bester Freund und Minister, ihr alles ausreden? Sollte er nicht ganz hinter ihr stehen?

„Ja."

„Wieso hat er es dir ausgeredet?", stellte er nun seine Frage.

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste, dass sie nun reinen Tisch machen musste. „Harry und ich sind schon seit einiger Zeit zusammen und… tja, irgendwie hat er es geschafft, mir meine kompletten Ziele auszureden…", gestand sie.

„Du bist mit Potter zusammen?", fragte er entsetzt. Er konnte diesen Stich, der sich anfühle wie ein Messer, einfach nicht ignorieren und gleichzeitig war er so geschockt, dass er für einen Moment keinen anderen Gedanken fassen konnte. Sie waren zusammen! Merlin. Er unterbrach für einen Moment den Blickkontakt und sah auf den Boden. Sie hatte ihn verlassen und war mit Potter zusammen. Narbengesicht, Brillenschlange.

„Ja.", sagte Hermine und selbst ihr fiel auf, wie traurig ihre Stimme klang.

Er sah sie erschrocken an. „Das macht dich aber nicht glücklich.", sagte er. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Vor ein paar Wochen vielleicht noch, aber…" Sie machte eine Pause.

„Aber was?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit.

Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. War sie eigentlich je glücklich gewesen mit Harry?

Draco erschrak bei diesem Anblick. Wann hatte er Hermine je weinen sehen? Na ja, nachdem er sie am Anfang beleidigt hatte und dann als sie Schluss gemacht hatte, aber ansonsten nie. Warum sie geweint hatte, als sie ihm sagte, es sei alles vorbei, war ihm nie ganz klar gewesen. Er hatte auch keine Chance gehabt, sie danach zu fragen.

Er wurde durch ein heftiges Schluchzen aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Hermine, mein Gott, was ist los?", fragte er erneut und nahm sie in den Arm. Ihr schluchzen und schniefen machte es für ihn nicht einfacher. Immer wieder strich er ihr beruhigend über die Arme und flüsterte etwas, was sie hier und da zum Lachen brachte. Selbst das konnte er noch.

Und dann endlich brach es aus ihr heraus. „Harry hat mich mit irgendeinem Flittchen betrogen!"

Erschrocken blickte er sie an. „Das ist nicht dein ernst." Er konnte nicht sagen, wie entsetzt er war und eine Well der Wut übermannte ihn. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!

„Ich hab ihn dabei erwischt. Und weißt du, was das Beste ist? Sie ist die Leiterin der Abteilung für die internationale Kommunikation."

„Hermine…" Mehr konnte er nicht sagen. Ihm vielen keine Wörter ein, mit denen er Hermine hätte trösten können. So hielt er sie einfach nur fest und sah in den Himmel. Die Nacht war klarer als sonst. Jeder einzelne Stern schien am Himmel unterstützt von dem silbernen Schein des Mondes.

Sie senkte ihren Blick. „Ich konnte ihn nicht darauf ansprechen… Ich habe einfach zu große Angst davor. Was ist, wenn er mich nicht nur dieses Mal betrogen hat?"

„Warum machst du dir solche Gedanken darüber?", fragte er plötzlich fest. „Wenn er das wirklich getan hat – eigentlich reicht auch schon das eine mal – hat er dich nicht verdient, Herm."

Sie sah zu ihm auf, immer noch in seinen Armen, die immer für sie ein Fels in der Brandung gewesen waren, und lächelte. „Ich hatte dich auch nicht verdient.", sagte sie leise.

„Was? Wie…?", fragte er völlig verwirrt.

„Ich habe dich damals alleine gelassen. Obwohl du mich brauchtest und bin jetzt mit Harry zusammen… obwohl…"

„Obwohl was?", fragte er.

„Obwohl ich nie aufgehört habe, dich zu lieben.", sagte sie leise und schaute ihn an.. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass mir das erst jetzt klar wird, wo du hier mit mir sitzt."

„Hast du deswegen geweint?", fragte er, während er das Glänzen der Sterne in ihren Augen betrachtete, wurde aber bald davon unterbrochen, als sie ihren Kopf senkte.

Natürlich wusste sie, was er ansprach. Ja, sie hatte geweint, weil sie sich in diesem Moment die Luft zum atmen genommen hatte. Es hatte sich angefühlt, wie ein Messer, das sie sich selbst in die Brust gerammt hatte und noch aus Spaß daran drehte.

Vorsichtig schaute sie zu ihm auf und nickte. „Ja.", flüsterte sie. „Es hat mich fast umgebracht."

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Hatte er je aufgehört sie zu lieben? Die Antwort war ganz eindeutig Nein! Aber wie sollte er es ihr sagen? Es musste doch etwas geben…

Vorsichtig senkte er seinen Kopf und suchte mit seinen Lippen ihre. Als sie ihre Augen schloss, wusste er, dass es sicher war und überbrückte die letzten paar Millimeter.

Seit einer Ewigkeit fühlte Hermine, dass sie lebte. Ihr Herz hatte seine Geschwindigkeit verdoppelt und sie wollte einfach nicht, dass es aufhörte.

„Draco…", seufzte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Er vertiefte den Kuss und zog sie näher an sich heran. Auch wenn sie einen Freund hatte, wollte er diesen Augenblick, unter dem leuchten des Mondes, einfach nur festhalten. Die Sterne waren seine Zeugen. Die Zeugen ihres Liebesgeständnisses. Die Zeugen ihrer Liebe.

**Ende**

*******

* * *

Und? Lasst mir ein Review hier.


End file.
